Fall to Pieces
by Marichinocherry
Summary: A moment with Silena during cabin check leads to a certain daughter of Athena's realization.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, though I wish I did or Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne._**

**_Time Period: The Last Olympian (near the beginning, a bit before Percy and Beckendorf leave for the mission)_**

_**Fall to Pieces**_

_Annabeth's POV_

It was the Athena Cabin's turn to check all the cabins, and as head counselor of the Athena group, I had to check every single cabin.

I passed the first and second cabins. Quickly peeking inside to make sure _someone (ahem, __**Stoll brothers**__)_ hadn't vandalized the inside. Call me paranoid, but it was better than being blasted to bits by an angry disrespected god.

I stopped at the Poseidon cabin. Percy wasn't at camp yet so the cabin was empty. That also meant the cabin hadn't been cleaned up over the break.

I sighed and kicked a leather chest plate across the room.

"Typical Percy. Can't even clean up one more time before leaving," I muttered.

I looked up at the wall above where his messy desk was. I smiled at the pictures sloppily stuck with cheap scotch tape.

One was of him and me sparring in the area. We were still young at the time, and even though he replaced Luke as the best swordsman in 300 years, he needed to work against close-range attacks.

The next photo was one of Tyson and me. Tyson held a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a spoon in the other. My hands were on my hips, giving the camera a look that was mildly annoyed, but mostly amused.

As I looked over the other images, a warm feeling spread through my heart. I knew that Percy was dear to me, but lately, he's been growing into something more.

The very reason I was avoiding Silena Beauregard. She could sense something was up. And being a daughter of Aphrodite, she just _had_ to know. I swear, that girl could sniff out love from a mile away.

But then that would be admitting I'm in love with Percy Jackson.

I thought about all of this as I checked the next cabins, slowly dreading the coming into contact with the guru of love.

I eventually arrived at the Aphrodite Cabin. I glanced at the shiny **#10** plate hanging on the door.

The guys were dusting off shelves and scrubbing windows. Two girls were arguing about what the new scent of the cabin should be.

"…_au contraire! __Moonlight Tango_ _definitely _the _best!_ It has a hint of cinnamon, which induces the sweet sensation of love! A whiff of spice stirs the emotions of turmoil and jealousy in a relationship!"

"No, no, no! _Spring Fever_ beats your _Moonlight Tango!_ Its flowery scent with an undertone of lavender is much better!"

Wow, Aphrodite children are pretty hard-core about their perfume.

"Annabeth! How do you like our new curtains?" Silena called from the back of the room. She was stroking a set of light pastel-colored drapes.

"Hmm….Perhaps they're too plain. No, they need more frills!" she decided. "Lacy! Could you remind me to embroider this curtain later? "

"Mmhmm," came Lacy's muffled reply from the shoe closet.

"Well, Annabeth!" she clapped her hands together, turning to me.

"Nice cabin, as always." I replied.

"Why thank you!" she gushed.

Silena walked over to her desk and pressed a button on a large lavender boom box.

"So…since we have time…let's talk about your love life!"

"Agh, I already said, Silena. I have _no one_ in my love life."

"That's the point, Annie-dear!" Silena seemed awfully giddy.

"How about…him?"

"Silena! He's my best friend!"

As of late, the Aphrodite children have taken an unhealthy interest in me. Silena especially.

"Again, my point! He's your best friend and your complete opposite! It's romance waiting to happen!" she seemed to think that since Percy and I were best friends; we were meant to be.

Me being a daughter of Athena and him a son of Poseidon just an added bonus. The Aphrodite children thought of this as a Romeo-and-Juliet effect.

"Oooh! Avril Lavigne! She makes some of the best love songs!" Silena squealed.

An acoustic guitar started playing. Silena turned up the volume.

**I looked away, and then I looked back at you**

I remember how I reacted after my first encounter with Percy after an Aphrodite girl suggested a romance between us. Percy, being the Seaweed Brain he is, didn't hear about it.

**You try to say**

**The things that you can't undo **

**If I had my way, I'd never get over you**

**Today's the day**

**I pray that we make it through**

The lyrics reminded me of Percy and Beckendorf's upcoming mission. It reminded me of the war. We have such a slim chance.

**Make through the fall**

**Make it through it all.**

We need to make it through the war. If we don't the world would plunge into darkness.

**But I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just wanna sit and stare at you**

A small corner of me feels weak and it takes everything to stay together; to stay strong for my friends and myself.

**I don't wanna talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just wanna cry in front of you**

Sometimes my feelings are so tight inside I can't get them out. Percy was the only one I could talk to and relax around. But sometimes, I feel so weak I just want to break down and cry.

**And I don't wanna talk about**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just wanna cry in front of you**

**'Cause I'm in love with you**

Was I really in love with Percy? All this indecision makes my head hurt.

**You're the only one**

**I'd be with until the end**

True. Percy is one of the only people I would trust with my life. And stay with him forever.

When I come undone

**You bring me back again**

Percy is really important to me. When I my father and I have a fight, I think about Percy to calm me down.

Back under the stars

**Back into your arms**

**And don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just wanna sit and stare at you**

**I don't wanna talk about**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

'**Cause I'm in love with you**

**Wanna know who you are**

Percy is so many things to me….it's so confusing. Best friend. Confidant. Sparring partner. Crush. Love. I don't know anymore!

**Wanna know where to start**

**I wanna know what this means**

My feelings can't sort themselves out. My mind is fried. Athena deals with knowledge. Cold, hard fact. Not this twisty, roller coaster of emotions.

**Wanna know how you feel**

If only I could read minds. Then I could truly find out how Percy feels about me.

**Wanna know what is real**

**I wanna know everything…(everything)**

After Luke I can't risk being betrayed by someone close to me again this soon.

**I don't want to fall to pieces**

**I just wanna sit and stare at you**

**I don't wanna talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just wanna cry in front of you**

**I don't wanna talk about it**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I don't wanna talk about it **

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just wanna cry in front of you.**

**I don't wanna talk about it**

**And I don't wanna talk about it**

**'Cause I'm in love with you.**

**I'm in love with you,**

**'Cause I'm in love with you.**

**I'm in love with you,**

**I'm in love with you...**

"Great song, wasn't it?"

I jumped. I had forgotten I was with Silena.

I sighed. I finally admitted it to myself. I was in love with Percy Jackson.

**AN: Oh My Gods! I can't believe I actually managed to write another song-fic! Usually my severe procrastination syndrome gets in my way, but I did it! Aren't you guys proud of me?! I'm so proud of me! *****Squeal***** This is my second fanfiction ever! Please check out my first song-fic **_**When You're Gone**_**. Please REVIEW!**

**PS: As an afterthought, the ending was anticlimactic. I feel horrible now.**


End file.
